villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. and a character in Monsters University. He is Sulley and Mike's arch-rival (as well as Mike's former best friend) and Mr. Waternoose and Fungus' former boss. Randall worked for the company as a scarer and he competed against Sulley to beat him and become Top Scarer. Randall planned to kidnap children and extract their screams through his Scream Extractor to get more power and become rich whilst beating Sulley and Mike, along with his minions' assistance. However, when Sulley arrived to save Boo, he destroyed Randall's machine and foiled his plan. In a great rage, Randall brutally fought Sulley and attempted to murder him, only to be stopped with a snowball thrown by Mike being hit in his face and then getting punched out by Sulley. After a long chase in the door factory going through millions of hidden doors, Randall was finally defeated when Boo conquered her fear of him, beat him up (right before Randall could finish Sulley), and helped Sulley throw him through a door into the human world in a trailer park home (in which he was beaten by a mother with a shovel) forever. Biography ''Monsters University '']] It has been confirmed at the D23 Expo that Randall will appear in the prequel. He will portrayed as Mike's friend and the film will also reveal exactly why Randall became a villain in the first place and why he has always hated Sulley. Randall will be portrayed as a shy, sweet, and lonely nerd and will once again be voiced by Steve Buscemi. Monsters, Inc. In the film, Randall first appears using his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. When Mike screams and jumps back in fear, Randall laughs at him and says it works on little kids ''and little monsters. However, Mike apparently lies by saying that he wasn't scared and he just has allergies (followed by a fake cough), to which Randall disbelievingly nods his head and replies, "Uh-huh. Sure." When Sulley tells him to save his tactics for the scarefloor, Randall immediately shows off and brags that he's been working hard and gloats that he will beat Sulley at work and become Top Scarer. However, when Mike tells Randall that he and Sulley will win over him instead, Randall shushes Mike and sarcastically asks if he could hear the "winds of change" and leaves. Offended, Mike mimics him, calls Randall a creep, and tells Sulley he's gonna let him teach Randall a lesson one of these days. Later, he and Fungus try to outmatch Sulley and Mike when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the scarefloor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA find out that a human girl has escaped, Randall tries to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they name her Boo. Afterwards, as Sulley and Mike start to search for Boo (who had quietly run off), they accidentally bump into Randall, who reveals himself and asks what they're doing, to which a worker slides by and tells him they are rehearsing a play; this prompts Mike to sing loudly, "She's out of our haaaaaaair!" and Randall orders him to stop. As he talks to Sulley about the kid escaping, Boo escapes into an aisle. Mike manages to stall Randall by telling him Waxford is involved in the whole thing. As Randall goes to confront Waxford and Sulley runs to look for Boo himself, Mike is then confronted by Celia who, after being seriously injured by the CDA, is mad at Mike for the restaurant event the other night and feels betrayed as she tells Mike she thought he cared about her. As the two argue, Randall and Waxford overhear and turn to look and Mike, trying to cheer Celia up, suddenly grabs her and kisses her, prompting her to angrily slap him. Randall then looks at the newspaper and discovers Boo on the front page. Coming to realize Sulley and Mike know something about Boo, he goes after Mike. Mike runs into one of the aisles and manages to hide from Celia. However, the Waternoose portrait on the wall behind him suddenly morphs into Randall, who quickly pins a startled Mike against the wall and interrogates him about the kid missing. Mike tells Randall he won't pin it on him and if he hadn't cheated last night, the kid never would've gotten out. Offended that Mike told him he was cheating, Randall soon calms down and figures out a way to make things better. After asking Mike what happens when the whistle blows in 5 minutes, Mike guesses he gets a time-out, only for Randall to angrily correct him, saying that everyone goes to lunch. After calming himself down, Randall then asks him what the scarefloor will be after that, Mike (after a short pause) guesses it will be painted and this makes Randall lose his temper and correct Mike that the scarefloor will be empty as he shakes him and calls him an idiot. After seeing a clock, the frustrated Randall decides to make a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch, so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was really a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead by Randall when he enters Boo's room and starts to jump on her bed to prove to Sulley that everything is fine. In Randall's lair, he and Fungus push their cart in and Randall tells him to help him out with the box with Boo inside. As they lift it up, Randall says the kid needs to "take off a few pounds" and empty it out on his small seat, but Mike ends up falling out, much to Randall's surprise and anger. Randall demands Mike to tell him where Boo is and calls him a "little one-eyed cretin" (which he pronounces cret-in), but Mike firstly corrects him and that it's pronounced "creet-in," then tells him to threaten him properly, and finally says he is crazy to think that kidnapping him will help Randall win and become Top Scarer; however, Randall laughs sinisterly and asks Mike if he still thinks it's about the scare record, to which Mike admits he did until Randall chuckled. Before he can get out of the seat, Randall holds him back and ties his wrists up. He begins to explain his plot to Mike, telling him he's about to revolutionize the scaring industry and that Sulley will soon be working for him. He once again demands Mike to tell him where the kid is, but when Mike refuses, Randall tries his new machine, the Scream Extractor, on Mike to insure that he doesn't talk. However, before it can get to his mouth, Randall is thwarted by Sulley when he unplugs the machine, saves Mike, and traps Fungus in the machine. When Randall comes back after plugging the machine back in, he is shocked to see Fungus in the seat instead of Mike and demands he tell him where Mike went. Dazed and blacking out, a wheezing Fungus points to the left and Randall growls frustratingly as he follows in Sulley and Mike's direction and then Fungus faints and falls out of the seat. When Sulley and Mike go to Mr. Waternoose for help, they learn that he is actually Randall's boss in that plan and that the machine's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Sulley and Mike are banished while Randall, Mr. Waternoose, and Fungus continue their plot, now that they have Boo. As Randall puts Boo in his seat to extract her screams, Waternoose shows up and starts to argue with Randall, mad at him for forcing him to get rid of his scarers so Randall could follow through with his plan. Ignoring him, Randall tells his henchman scarers won't be needed at all since he has a machine and then adds that Sulley got what he deserved anyway. Hurt and shocked by this intolerant response, an upset Waternoose tells Randall that Sulley was the twice the scarer he'll ever be, causing Randall to give Waternoose a look and growl lowly. Afterwards, Mr. Waternoose is forced to accept his boss' plan and stands back as he, Randall, and Fungus watch the Scream Extractor slide towards Boo's mouth. However, before it can, Sulley comes to Boo's rescue, destroys the machine, and throws it at the villains. After freeing her, Sulley makes an attempt to escape with Boo. Waternoose orders Randall to get Sulley and Mike or else he'll kill Randall. Despite not being afraid of his henchman, an already-enraged Randall does as told anyway and growls angrily at Sulley, turns invisible, and stops him from escaping. Randall proceeds to try and finish Sulley off, once again by Waternoose's command. Soon, Mike arrives and tries to apologize to Sulley for their earlier fight in the Himalayas, but he gets frustrated when Sulley won't listen as he is being attacked by Randall, who has turned invisible. Sulley exclaims he is being attacked, but Mike, not understanding, tells Sulley that he's not attacking him and to hear him out since he's being honest. Whilst Sulley is struggling with the invisible Randall, Mike tells his friend that they are a team and their friendship is more important than anything. A frightened Boo approaches Mike, who tells her Sulley is too sensitive. Boo starts to cry and get worried as she watches Randall prepare to finish Sulley off. Mike turns to Boo and tells her if she starts crying, he'll cry and will never get through the situation. Getting fed up, Mike tells a dying and weak Sulley since he's baring his soul, he could at least pay attention and throws a snowball at Sulley. However, he misses and it hits Randall in the face, making him visible enough for Sulley to knock him out by punching him in the face, finally getting out of his grip. Mike notices Randall and suddenly realizes he was trying to kill Sulley this whole time. As Sulley escapes with Boo and Mike, Waternoose tells Randall — who finally woke up, but is still a bit dazed — to get up and that they can't let anyone witness the plan, to which Randall sinisterly replies that there won't be (implying that if the plan worked, Randall would then kill Waternoose as well). When Sulley and Mike get to the scarefloor and Sulley activates a door to get to Boo's door, Randall chases them into the factory door system and hops onto one of the doors to head after them. Sooner or later, he's able to recapture Boo, then he escapes into a door hundreds of feet in the air. Sulley chases Randall whilst grabbing onto doors and when he hits some, Randall is alerted and notices Sulley coming after him, so he runs into a door with Boo and closes it shut. Sulley hurls himself in to save Boo and becomes happy to see her when she greets him, only to be hit by Randall's feet and nearly fall out the door, but he manages to hold onto the edge. As he dangles for dear life, Randall starts teasing the terrified Sulley, calls him a "stupid, pathetic waste," and bangs his foot on the door, almost making Sulley fall. Scared, Boo starts to cry and look away in fear as Randall tells Sulley that he's been #1 for too long and now, his time is up as he smashes Sulley's fingers with his feet and starts to push him off to kill him, also telling him he'll take good care of Boo, meaning that he'll abuse her for his own amusement. However, Boo manages to gather up her courage and overcome her fear of Randall as she suddenly jumps on him and starts pulling on his antennas to save Sulley, making him scream repeatedly in pain and turn different colors. Sulley starts to climb back up and Boo grabs a nearby baseball bat and begins to beat Randall with it, making him turn different colors again. Sulley then takes it from there and he grabs Randall by the neck and holds him in a snake wrestling move and Boo roars at him, thus proving that she's not scared of him anymore. Sulley then tells Randall he's now out of a job, making Randall gulp in fear. Later, Sulley throws Randall into a door leading into the human world, sending him to a trailer home in the south, where a hillbilly mother beats him with a shovel while being cheered on by her son who warned her about the "gator" getting in. Sulley and Mike then destroy the door to make sure Randall never comes back. Before leaving, Boo (proud that she beat Randall) blows a raspberry at the door. It is unknown what happened to Randall afterwards, but he most likely remained in the human world. Personality Randall is ruthless, intelligent, mean, crafty, arrogant, sneaky, short-tempered, grouchy, and overall evil in nature. He is also a selfish jerk who doesn't care about anyone except himself. As well, Randall is something of a backstabber as he had betrayed his own henchman Waternoose by coming up with another plan to kill him if his main plot worked out. In Monsters University, it is revealed that Randall was originally a kind monster who would hang out with Mike. However, after Mike befriended Sulley and left Randall, he felt hurt and this caused him to turn on Mike and become his new enemy. Appearance Randall has antenna, green eyes, 4 arms and legs and has the ability to completely blend in with his surroundings, making him invisible (as well as being able to cling to walls). He can also camouflage like a chameleon. In Monsters University, Randall is seen as a younger, pimple-faced teenager. He sometimes wears his purple glasses. Trivia * Randall is often mistaken as the first film's secondary antagonist and Mr. Waternoose's right-hand man. This is apparently false information as the film itself states Randall is the real mastermind and Waternoose is just a servant several times (despite Waternoose ordering Randall to kill Sulley at one point). ** One example is when Waternoose himself even subtly admits that Randall is behind everything when he tells him he never should've gone through with his plan since he had to banish his Top Scarer because of him. Plus, when Randall argues back saying that Sullivan got what he deserved, Waternoose angrily replies that Sullivan was twice the scarer Randall will ever be, which makes Randall growl lowly in anger. ]] ** Another hint of Randall being the mastermind was when after he was briefly knocked out by Sulley, when his minion Mr. Waternoose told him that "there can't be any witnesses," Randall responded in a sinister way that "there won't be," which suggests that he also plans on also killing Waternoose after Sulley and Mike. * For a long time, there have been rumors by fans stating that Randall was not evil, but just a grouchy and tired (as there are bags under his eyes from lack of sleep) monster who wants the respect Sulley gets. However, most of this is not true as Randall has done many evil things in the first film as he had tried to kill Sulley by strangling him to death, only to be stopped by a snowball being thrown at him by Mike and then getting punched out by Sulley. After waking up as the trio had escaped, he had another plan to kill Mr. Waternoose as well when he told him there will not be witnesses to his plot. * Originally, Randall's names were Ned and Switt. He was named Ned in the early treatment and Switt in the original opening. * Randall is the second Pixar villain to be physically fought, the first being Stinky Pete. * Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. * In one of the Disney comic book strips, Randall gets arrested by the CDA at the end after trying to frame Sulley and Mike for a crime, eventually getting caught by the CDA as the true culprit. Thus, this makes him the second Pixar villain to get arrested (the first being Waternoose in the original film). * He shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from Recess. Both are sneaky and mean and they have the same posture. * He, for some reason, is the only scarer in the first film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This implies that "Randall" was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name at one point. * At one point, Randall threatens to put Fungus through the shredder. This is a shout-out to one of Steve Buscemi's characters, who was once killed by a shredder. * It is occasionally rumored that Randy was his middle name; however, it is actually his nickname in Monsters University. Gallery randallwhite.jpg 2001 monsters inc 009.jpg|Randall mocking Sulley and Mike tumblr laiposxhs51qd0axho1 1280.jpg Randall-Boggs-Monster-s-Inc-disney-villains-1038350 600 330.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6967.jpg Category:Important Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed villains Category:Big Bads Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Fearmongers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Creature Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Genius Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hatemongers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Jerks Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Speedster Category:Thief Category:Bogeymen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nerds Category:Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Business Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Child Abductor Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator